


LOS DE RIVIA

by Mary_Yaoi2



Category: the wither - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, brujo, niñero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Yaoi2/pseuds/Mary_Yaoi2
Summary: La familia De Rivia puede ser un poco seria, un poco tosca y estoica en ocasiones, todos nacen con caras serias y frías, pero un integrante Geralt de Rivia cambia por completo ese rasco cuando se casa con un omega totalmente distinto logrando lo imposibleJaskier logra ganarse el corazón de los De Rivia
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	LOS DE RIVIA

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA MUCHO GUSTO, me encanto la serie de THE WITCHER y más el fanfic y pues tengo que decir que este es mi primer fanfic que escribo sobre GERASKIER espero les guste
> 
> SIN MÁS COMENCEMOS
> 
> .
> 
> .

La familia De Rivia estaba conformada por 6 personas

Los hermanos De Rivia, Geralt y Pavetta dos hermanos que fueron separados desde muy pequeños por el divorcio de sus padres, Geralt se quedó con su padre y Pavetta se quedó con su madre, pero ahora que ya son adultos se han vuelto a reunir

Geralt es un famoso abogado pero a pesar de su aspecto estoico y fuerte se casó con su omega destinado, es un Omega para nada común, es parlanchín, obstinado, canta y compone canciones como un dios pero que aún no es bastante conocido

Pavetta al contrario se casó con un Beta de dinero, de buena familia y juntos tuvieron a una pequeña cachorra Alpha a la que llamaron Cirilla

A pesar del tiempo la familia de vez en cuando se reúne y tratan de convivir lo más posible

.

.

El tiempo paso y la pequeña Cirilla tiene ya 6 años y es una niña dulce, refinada, muy inteligente y un gran gusto por las artes gracias a Jaskier que es el niñero oficial de la pequeña cuando es necesario...

Pero aún no tiene la completa autorización y era hoy será la gran prueba

-Bien Jaskier, quiero que lleves a Cirí al kínder, entra a las 11:30 am y sale a las 4:20 pm-dijo estrictamente Pavetta

Jaskier aun bostezaba adormilado pero trataba de prestar atención y se encontraba abrazado del gran brazo de su esposo y en pose militar asintió –Tranquila, soy el mejor que un soldado al momento de las ordenes, esta misión será sencilla-dijo Jaskier divertido mientras entre abría los ojos

Ambos hermanos se vieron y asintieron lentamente, Geralt soltó un suspiro pesado y miro a su marido-espero que lo cumplas-dijo severamente mientras besaba su frente 

-Claro que lo haré, tengo el despertador-dijo Jaskier como si nada, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Geralt

Una vez que cerraron la puerta Geralt miro severamente a su hermana – ¿Porque lo dejaste?-dijo seriamente

Pavetta lo miro confundida – ¿disculpa?-

-porque dejaste que Jaskier fuera el responsable de dejar a Cirí a la escuela, yo que tú iría llamando al Kínder de que Cirí faltara-dijo Geralt seriamente

Pavetta se volteó y lo miro con claro enojo –Diablos Geralt ¿Por qué rayos te casaste?... no mejor ¿Por qué Jaskier se casó contigo?-dijo seriamente

Geralt soltó un gruñido enojado hacia su hermana, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente, Pavetta esos gruñidos pues le hacia recordar a su madre -no me gruñas, es la verdad, ni confianza le tienes a tu omega-dijo mirándolo a los ojos –tal vez quiere probar algo y tú no lo dejas y no lo escuchas-dijo con tono serio

Geralt se acercó a su hermana con un aura amenazante –te lo advertí, yo amo a Jaskier y lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que él no es bueno para los recados es muy olvidadizo, el día de nuestra boda le repetí más de 20 veces la hora y el lugar... llego media hora tarde y aún tenía signos de sueño-dijo Geralt enojado de tan solo recordarlo mientras apretaba sus puños de tal forma que sus nudillos quedaban blancos

Pavetta lo miro serio –pues si hubiera sido yo, te hubiera dejado plantado-

Geralt la miro enojado y gruño en defensa pero Pavetta trato de tranquilizarlo –ahora es diferente, además no es malo que falte una vez al año, casi nunca están y Jaskier anda de ciudad en ciudad eso hace que Cirí no pase tiempo con él, por eso quiero que pasen tiempo juntos y tú eres un abogado importante eso hace que el tiempo sea limitado-dijo tiernamente con una sonrisa

Geralt lo proceso y en silencio se retiraron

.

.

Algunas horas pasaron y Jaskier al fin se estiraba totalmente despierto y con enormes energías –Buenos días a todos-dijo con total alegría mientras bajaba las escaleras dando pequeños saltitos de alegría

Saco un cartón de leche del refrigerador y una caja de cereal del estante, en eso quedo parado mirando al vacío tratando de recordar algo y lo buscaba desde lo más profundo de su mente escuchaba la voz de su esposo decirle algo que parecía importante

En eso sintió un ligero jalón de su pantalón del pijama y cuando bajo su mirada se encontró con esos hermosos eh hipnotizantes ojos verdes –Hola Tío Jaskier-dijo la pequeña Cirilla mientras se tallaba su ojito 

Jaskier le dio una gran sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla -¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?, ¿y tú mami?-pregunto Jaskier confundido

-Yo estoy pensando en que puedo desayunar, mi mami en su trabajo y yo debería de estar en el Kínder-dijo inocentemente mientras lo veía fijamente

En eso como si fuera magia apareció la voz de su esposo y su cuñada mencionando esa palabra "Kínder" y todo se le vino a su memoria-Dios mío Geralt me va a matar-dijo asustado mientras la pequeña Cirilla lo veía fijamente

Jaskier miro el reloj y vio que eran las 11:25 am –dios, no puede ser ya debería de ir a dejarte ya faltan 5 minutos... CLARO QUE LLEGAMOS-dijo rápidamente pues quería demostrarle a Geralt que era digno de confianza

Con gran rapidez cambio a la pequeña Cirilla con su adorable uniforme, una falda de color negra con una blusa color blanca y en su cuello tenía un moño color verde y por ultimo un suéter color azul marino

Su hermoso cabello rubio claro caía sobre sus hombros y le ponía una hermosa diadema color lila –Bien pequeña estoy seguro que si te dejaran pasar, no vamos tan tarde-dijo nervioso

Cuando salieron corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, esquivaron obstáculos, frenaron en los altos y al cruzar se fijaron a los dos lados... cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar, sus esperanzas se acabaron

-Espere, espere por favor-dijo Jaskier rápidamente

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta se cerró en sus caras –NO SE VALE, LE GRITE QUE ESPERARA-grito indignado mientras golpeaba la puerta, pero.... Nadie les abrió

Jaskier miraba la puerta y sentía sus ojos picar y es que pensó que por una vez en su vida, haría algo bien y es que no quería fallarle a su cuñada y mucho menos a su esposo

Cirí lo miraba con cierta tristeza, Jaskier también la miro y suspiro tristemente mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña y se iba dirección al parque

.

.

Pavetta colgó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro mientras veía a su hermano –Y bien ¿Qué te dijeron?-dijo Geralt serio

Pavetta lo miro seriamente pues podía jurar que los ojos anaranjados de Geralt brillaban y con pena bajo su cabeza –Cirí no se presentó, tuvo una falta-dijo con tono neutro mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

En ese momento vio el dedo de Geralt señalándola –vez te lo dije-dijo con seriedad

Pavetta aparto enojada la mano de Geralt y lo miro seriamente, se acercó a él lentamente –eso no significa nada, Jaskier desde el primero momento quiso dar lo mejor de si-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos –te demostrare que no me equivoco ante Jaskier-dijo retadoramente

Geralt se acercó a su hermana –Conozco mejor que nadie a Jaskier y sé que se quedó dormido oh simplemente no se quiso presentar, así de simple-dijo seriamente

Pavetta no quería rendirse y uso su última opción –Jaskier es alguien obstinado pues veo las noticias que cuando va tarde a sus presentaciones tiene un buen motivo y da lo mejor que cualquier otro artista además.... Creo en él, pues si no hubiera sido obstinado... se hubiera rendido a la primera oportunidad contigo-dijo con tono enojado

Geralt se quedó callado y es que tenía razón, su marido era un cabeza hueca obstinado pues después de estar casi 7 años juntos y tantas cosas que le hizo nunca se separó de su lado. 

Ambos se miraban, los colores naranja y verde se peleaba a muerte para ver quién era el vencedor

.

.

Jaskier estaba en los columpios junto con la pequeña Cirilla, ambos con rostros tristes –lo lamento de que no llegáramos a la escuela-dijo con su voz melancólica

Jaskier la miro y le dio una tierna sonrisa –no te preocupes, lo intentamos... aunque sea llegamos justo cuando estaban cerrando la puerta-dijo en tono divertido pero la verdad es que tenía un gran nudo en su garganta y otra vez el silencio reino

-¿Qué le dirás a mamá?- pregunto Cirí curiosa

Jaskier la volteo a ver y es que eso no lo había pensado y solo exhalo tratando de sacar todo el aire que tenía -No tengo idea-dijo sin rodeos viendo a la pequeña y el color verde y Azul se junto

-Entonces... nos regresamos a la casa-dijo Cirí mientras se acurrucaba junto a Jaskier

Jaskier no sabía qué hacer y es que... si no pudo con esa simple tarea, no cree que pueda cuando tenga a su cachorro –Podemos ir a otro lugar-dijo con una sonrisa

A Cirí se le iluminaron sus pequeños ojos color verdes –enserio-dijo emocionada mientras saltaba

-Claro, paseemos por el parque y después... después veremos que hacer-dijo riendo mientras ambos se iban tomados de la mano

.

.

Geralt y Pavetta llegaron del trabajo exhaustos, abrieron la puerta esperando encontrar ruido y que sus razones de vivir los recibieran con amor y cariño

Pero solo hubo silencio

-JASKIER-grito Geralt pero, no hubo respuesta

-CIRILLA-grito Pavetta buscando por los rincones a su pequeña

La preocupación se estaba instalando en su pecho de cada quien –nunca llegan tarde-dijo con preocupación Pavetta

Geralt estaba llamando al celular de Jaskier pero este no contestaba –no contesta-dijo con cierta irritación

Ambos estaban esperando por la puerta pero no había ninguna señal de ellos -¿y si les paso algo?-dijo Pavetta preocupada

-No, Jaskier es muy escandaloso para esas cosas, te aseguro que si le hubiera pasado algo de gravedad ya me estuvieran llamando de un hospital oh de cualquier otro lugar-dijo caminando de un lado a otro

En eso se escuchó la puerta abrirse y ambos voltearon para ese lado

Jaskier y Cirí entraron riendo y en sus manos tenían un bote lleno de palomitas, Jaskier tenía a la pequeña Cirí en sus hombros mientras reían –me gusto que la princesa se quedara con el otro príncipe-dijo Cirí tiernamente

Jaskier asintió dándole toda la razón, pero en eso toda la alegría se esfumo cuando vio a su esposo que lo miraba estoica y su cuñada que lo miraba seriamente, con cuidado bajo a Cirí lentamente

Cirí al ver a su mamá corrió abrazarla –hoy fue un día genial, fuimos al parque, Jaskier me compro ropa y fuimos al cine a ver una película-dijo emocionada mientras veía a su mami y a Jaskier

Pavetta miro a su pequeña con una sonrisa –me alegra que te hayas divertido pero es hora de dormir-dijo dándole un beso en su frente

Jaskier se incoo a la altura de la pequeña –a mí también me gusto la tarde que pasarnos pero eso necesitas descansar-dijo tiernamente mientras guiaba a la pequeña a las escaleras

Una vez que la pequeña subió y se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, los hermanos vieron seriamente a Jaskier

Jaskier podía sentir el ambiente tenso y las feromonas a enojo lo podía sentir en el aire era algo que le pegaba al pobre omega

-Hola-dijo riéndose tímidamente –¿porque ese ambiente tan tenso?-dijo Jaskier rascándose la nuca y tragando saliva 

Pavetta se acercó y por su expresión parecía que quería moler a golpes a Jaskier pero le dio un abrazo –gracias, mi pequeña nunca había llegado con esa expresión de felicidad desde que falleció su padre, gracias-dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa

Jaskier también le regreso con una sonrisa, eso lo hizo sentir bien pues parecía que su plan para ver si era digno estaba resultando pero en eso vio a su esposo –Geralt, no te alegra, hice bien mi...-pero lo que contesto su esposo no era lo que esperaba

-ESTAS LOCO JASKIER-grito Geralt enojado mientras veía a Jaskier bajar su mirada –¿PORQUE TE LA LLEVASTE?, ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI ALGO LE PASARA A CIRI?-grito irritado mientras miraba a Jaskier

Jaskier no sabía qué hacer solo miraba a Geralt sorprendido de la forma en que le hablaba –no deberías de ponerte así, yo la cuide lo juro, no le paso nada, además pensé que se divertiría si íbamos al...-

En eso Geralt golpeo la pared haciendo que Jaskier se encogiera y mirara sorprendido a Geralt-ESES ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA, QUE NUNCA PIENSAS-grito Geralt usando su voz de mando y con voz más tranquila pero fuerte dijo algo que rompió el pobre corazón del omega –ni siquiera sé porque te elegí como mi omega, Yennefer hubiera sido mejor opción-

Pavetta lo miro sorprendida por lo que dijo y furiosa le dio una bofetada en la mejilla a Geralt –te recomiendo que te largues por esta noche-dijo en su rostro se podía ver furia

Geralt iba a contestar y entonces vio como Jaskier estaba empezando a sollozar, su expresión era de sorpresa y en sus ojos se podían ver el shock, Pavetta corrió al lado del omega, en ese momento supo que el alpha se había pasado de la raya –VETE ANTES DE QUE ARREPIENTAS POR MÁS COSAS-grito Pavetta

Pero en eso Jaskier empujo a Pavetta corriendo mientras lloraba y se iba de la casa azotando la puerta

Geralt en ese momento comprendió que había metido la pata, se sentó en el sofá y se sobaba su rostro, Pavetta lo miro furiosa como si fuera una vil basura humana –no diré nada pero ahora si metiste la pata y una muy grande-dijo mientras subía a su cuarto

Geralt miraba hacia la puerta donde Jaskier había salido corriendo y no sabía que hacer

.

.

Jaskier estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas del parque, lloraba en silencio mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban

-Estúpido Geralt-dijo llorando mientras sobaba su vientre y trataba de tranquilizarse pero su marca dolía, su pecho empezaba a doler y no podía respirar – ¿Ahora que hice mal?-dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas

\- no hiciste nada mal, fue mi culpa-dijo arrepentido

Jaskier volteo solo para ver Geralt con cara triste-¿Qué quieres?-dijo enojado dispuesto a irse

Geralt rápidamente agarro a Jaskier y lentamente hizo que ambos se sentaran, Jaskier miraba para otro lado tratando de ignorar a Geralt y solo jugaba con sus manos –lo lamento-dijo Geralt mientras miraba a su omega tan triste

-eso no te va a servir brujo-dijo Jaskier confrontándolo –Ahora no seré el débil omega que con ver tu estúpida cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia funciona... ahora no- dijo triste mientras miraba su anillo de bodas y después volteo a ver a Geralt

Este podía sentir la tristeza a través de la marca pero lo que más le dolió pero lo que dijo su omega –me dolió- dijo agarrándose su pecho a la altura de su corazón –Durante años...soporte que me humillaras frente a Yennefer, frente a tus amigos-dijo con decepción hacia el mismo

Esos ojos azules claros ahora estaban sin brillo -pero ahora, NO, no voy a dejar que me humilles... Porque, porque aún no se ni siquiera el porque me elegiste, siempre preferiste a Yennefer, y esa pregunta aún sigue rondando en mi mente ¿Por qué me elegiste?, si siempre la elegiste a ella-dijo mirándolo con tristeza

Geralt no supo que contestar, solo se limitó a miro hacia el piso, ya que conocía a Jaskier y ahora que veía lo que tanto había guardado en su corazón quería que le dijera todo

-Yo tuve muchos pretendientes, el más cercano fue Eskel pero tú siempre estuviste en primer lugar, no lo elegí... porque siempre estuve enamorado de ti y cuando supe que me elegiste fue el mejor día de mi vida-dijo mientras en su garganta se empezaba a formar un nudo haciendo que fuera incapaz de seguir hablando

Geralt le dolía cada palabra que Jaskier le decía y es que eran ciertas, siempre elegía a Yennefer antes que a él, porque pensó que era su destinada pero... en eso supo que su destinado de Yennefer era otra persona cuando vio más a Jaskier supo que él era su verdadero destinado

-perdóname, siempre fui un idiota-dijo Geralt mientras miraba a los ojos a Jaskier

Jaskier soltó un suspiro –sabes que siempre estaré para ti, pero duele sabes-dijo con tristeza –duele que me evites, que pienses que soy torpe oh un tonto-dijo limpiándose sus lagrimas

Geralt tomo el rostro de Jaskier dulcemente eh hizo que lo viera –Yo siempre te amare-dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios –Lo se soy duro y obstinado pero tú eres el que saque ese lado dulce y sin ti simplemente me volvería loco-dijo mientras limpiaba algunos rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas de Jaskier

Jaskier sabía que amaba con locura a ese lobo blanco que le robo su corazón y con un gran abrazo se acercó a él y Jaskier aun con algunas lágrimas –no vuelvas hacerlo, duele-dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente

Geralt lo miro y beso su mano –Te lo juro-dijo mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente

El tiempo en el parque se fue alargando, tanto así que la luna ya estaba en lo más alto pero aun había algo que a Geralt lo inquietaba -¿porque estabas de insistente con Cirí?-dijo Geralt mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Jaskier

Jaskier lo miro y puso una mueca de pensamiento –pues quería saber si, yo era digno de tener a este cachorro y pues si podía cuidar a Cirí podía hacerlo con el nuestro-dijo lo más tranquilo posible

Geralt comprendió y volvió a guardar silencio pero en eso la palabras entraron en su cerebro "Este cachorro" –espera ¿Qué?-dijo Geralt mirando a Jaskier

-¿Qué?-dijo sin saber que decir

-"Este cachorro"-dijo Geralt sorprendido

-Si-dijo sin más y entonces Jaskier comprendió que soltó la bomba sin darse cuenta –Si, estoy esperando, tengo un mes-dijo Jaskier con gran sonrisa

Geralt no podía con la emoción que beso a Jaskier, simplemente este día fue cambiando de mal para mejor

.

.

El tiempo pasó.... En total 8 meses después y estaban en un pequeño cuarto de hospital, Jaskier estaba cargando a un pequeño bebé que tenía unos hermosos cabellos castaños claros y unos bellísimos ojos color naranjas claros

-hola Vesemir-dijo Jaskier tiernamente mientras abrazaba a su cachorro

Jaskier sabía que a familia De Rivia, no eran perfectos, tenían ese carácter de los mil demonios pero tenían un gran corazón de oro y lo sabía ahora que tenía a toda la familia De Rivia encantados por el nuevo integrante y más Geralt que tenia una cara de bobo viendo a su pequeño cachorro


End file.
